Modern linguists
The following is a list of linguists, those who study linguistics. A * Diana Archangeli American (phonology) * Peter Ackema (Syntax) * Werner Abraham Austria (Syntax) * David Adger Scotland (Syntax) * Joseph Aoun American (Syntax) B * Emmon Bach (1929-) American (Syntax, Semantics) * Mark Baker American (Syntax, Semantics) * Mark Baltin American (Syntax) * Andy Barss American (Syntax) * Thomas G. Bever American (Sentence Processing, Psycholinguistics) * Leonard Bloomfield (1887-1949) American * Franz Boas (1858-1942) American * Jonathan David Bobaljik Canadian (Syntax, Morphology) * Franz Bopp (1791-1867) German C * Andrew Carnie (1969-) Canadian (Syntax) * Lisa Cheng Chinese/American (Syntax) * Carol Chomsky American (Language acquisition) * Noam Chomsky (1928-) American (Syntax) * Sandra Chung American (Syntax) * Guiglemo Cinque (Syntax) * Christopher Collins (Syntax) D * Michel DeGraff (Syntax, Creolistics) * Richard (Dick) Demers (Phonetics) E * Penny Eckert. American. (Sociolinguistics) * Eugenio Coseriu. Romanian F * J. R. Firth (1890-1960) British G * Heather Goad Canada (Phonology, first and second language acquisition of phonology) * (Herbert) Paul Grice (1913-1988) British * Jakob Grimm (1785-1863) German * Joseph Greenberg(1915- 2001)American H * Kenneth L. Hale (1934-2001) American * Mark Robert Hale (1954-) American * Morris Halle (1923-) American * Michael Halliday (1925-) British/Australian * Michael Hammond (1957-) American (Phonology, Computational Linguistics) * Zellig Harris (1909-1992) American * Heidi Harley (1969-) Canadian/American (Morphology, Syntax, Lexical semantics) * Irene Heim American/German (semantics) * Louis Hjelmslev (1899-1965) Danish I * Sabine Iatridou (1958-) American/Greek * Pavle Ivić (1924-1999) Serb J * Ray Jackendoff (1945-) American * Roman Jakobson (1896-1982) Russian * Otto Jespersen (1860-1943) Danish * Kyle Johnson * Daniel Jones (1881-1967) British] * Jimmy Mello (1979) Brazil K * Paul Kiparsky (1941-) Finnish/American * Đorđe Kostić (1909-1995) Serbian (speech recognition and machine translation in analogue technology, phonetics and phonology, etc.; surrealist) * Angelika Kratzer American/German (semantics) * Deny Kwary (1975-) Indonesian L * William Labov (1927-) American (founder of sociolinguistics) * George Lakoff American * Fred Lukoff (1920-2000) American (Korean language) M * Sean Mann (1932-1988) American (Korean language) * Peter Matthews British * John McWhorter N O * Hermann Osthoff (1847-1909) German * Karel Oštir (1888-1973) Slovene * Marc Okrand - [Language P * Holger Pedersen (1867-1953) Danish * David Pesetsky (1957-) American * Glyne Piggott Canada (phonology) * Kenneth L. Pike (1912-2000) American * Predrag Piper Serbian (slavist) * Christopher Potts Q R * Norvin Richards American * John Rickford American (Sociolinguistics) S * Edward Sapir (1884-1939) American * Ferdinand de Saussure (1857-1913) Swiss * Irena Sawicka Polish * Johannes Schmidt (1843-1901) German * John Searle (1932-) American * Donca Steriade American/Romanian * Suzuki Takao Japanese * Morris Swadesh American T * Deborah Tannen (1951-) American * Julee Tate * Eric Thompson (1898-1975) American * Larry Trask (1944-2004) American * Lisa Travis Canada U V W * John Wells (1939- ) British phonetician and Esperantist * Benjamin Lee Whorf (1897-1941) American * Anna Wierzbicka (1938-) Polish (originator of the Natural Semantic Metalanguage Theory) * Lydia White - Canada X Y Z * Arnold M. Zwicky Modern linguists Modern linguists Modern linguists es:Lingüista eo:Lingvisto fr:Liste de linguistes célèbres sr:Списак лингвиста zh:语言学家列表